Halloween Smash
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: Three Tales to Terrify! The students of Class 1-A star in a collection of vignettes that will shock you to the core!


**My Hero Academia:**

**Halloween Smash**

* * *

**Credits: Halloween Smash**

**Written by: ScriptMaster77**

**My Hero Academia created by Kōhei Horikoshi**

**All rights go to Weekly Shōnen Jump/Shueisha**

* * *

**Home Invasion:**

_Alliance Heights, Class 1-A's Common Room- Toru Hagakure sits on the sofa alongside her classmates Mina Ashido, Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro Kirishima and Ochacko Uraraka. Mina and Kirishima seem to be enjoying it but Izuku and Uraraka are terrified. It's the dead of night and the only source of light is coming from the TV screen as a cheap horror movie plays._

_In the movie, a man and woman sit in their bedroom._

Man: Dear, don't panic but there's someone outside our house!

Woman: What? Who?

Man: I don't know. I think we should call the police!

_The man checks his phone before growling in frustration._

Man: Rats! My phone hasn't got signal! We'll have to use the landline downstairs!

_Izuku groans in terror, hands covering his eyes, whilst Uraraka firmly holds onto one of the spare cushions for support._

Izuku: I can't watch!

Ochako: I feel like my heart's about to burst out of my chest!

_Mina smiles in anticipation._

Mina: I know isn't it exciting!

_Izuku looks at her in confusion._

Izuku: How can you enjoy these films Mina? Don't they scare you?

_Mina turns to face him, shrugging her shoulders._

Mina: Izuku, horror movies are essentially ninety per-cent cliché. Once you've seen a couple you've seen them all. Everything's hyped up to be a lot scarier than it would normally be.

_Kirishima nods his head in agreement._

Kirishima: Yeah, you got to relax man. It's not like anything like that's bound to happen to you in real life. I mean, it's just a movie, right?

_Toru gets up from the sofa, moving past Ochacko._

Toru: I'm hungry. Does anyone want anything?

Kirishima: Nah.

Mina: Yeah, we're good Toru.

Toru: Suit yourselves! I'm gonna make myself some toast with peanut butter!

_She enters the kitchen and turns on a small light, not wanting to disturb her friends while she makes her meal._

_Whilst Toru is rummaging for food in a pantry, a shadowy figure creeps past the kitchen window._

_Having grabbed a loaf of bread, she turns around and opens another cupboard. The figure creeps up to the back door, peering in from the cover of darkness._

_Toru grabs a jar of peanut butter from the cupboard; she closes it and heads to the counter. The figure is gone._

_She opens the jar and peels off the paper seal. Setting the jar down, she heads to the waste bin and disposes of the paper._

_She pauses, noticing that the kitchen door is now slightly ajar._

_Meanwhile, a similar situation unfolds on the TV._

Woman: Honey, did you leave this door open?

Man: No, did you?

Woman: No.

Man: Then it's safe to say that the intruder is in the house with us, in this very room.

Mina: And he'll reveal himself in three, two, one!

_Toru turns around only to be face to face by a tall man in a dark grey boiler suit and white mask._

_At the same moment, the woman on TV screams as a chainsaw-wielding maniac charges at her. Izuku and Ochacko scream in response whilst Mina and Kirishima laugh at their expense, all unaware of Toru's current predicament._

_The killer picks Toru up by the throat and lifts her up off the ground, choking her._

_The others are still fixated on the TV, watching the man stand idly by as the maniac terrorises the woman. Izuku stares wide eyed and Ochako winces._

Izuku: No, no! Don't just stand there! Help her!

_Toru writhes in the killer's grasp before manages to kick him in the groin, causing him to drop her._

_She collapses on the ground, struggling for air. She desperately crawls along the floor as the killer recovers._

Izuku: Oh thank God, she kicked him away! Quick, call for help!

Kirishima: Forget that, she needs to run!

_Just as Toru is about to warn her friends, the killer grabs her from behind, firmly covering her mouth with his hand._

_Her muffled cries for help continue to go unheard as they are drowned out by the screaming blaring from the TV. She tries to reach out but to no avail._

_The killer continues to firmly hold her head. He twists it and there's a feint sound of a sickening crunch._

_Toru falls to the ground, no longer moving._

_Meanwhile, his movie counterpart also finishes his victims._

Mina: Oh! He's got'em!

Kirishima: Say, where's Toru? She's missing the movie!

_Mina turns back, facing towards the kitchen, oblivious to her friend's fate._

Mina: Toru? Toru! You still in there?

_The killer makes his escape and silently heads out the door and back into the night, a pair of pink pyjamas in his hand. It's as if he was never there._

_Mina sees nothing._

_She then turns back around._

Mina: Huh. Y'know, I don't think she's in there.

Izuku: She's probably gone to the bathroom while she was up. I'm sure she'll be back soon.

Mina: Yeah, you're probably right. It's nothing to worry about.

_The friends continue to watch the movie, oblivious to the invisible corpse hiding in plain sight._

* * *

**Moonshadow:**

_Tartarus Special Prison for Villain Criminals, shortly after the Kamino Incident- The villain Moonfish lies in his padded cell on Death Row, confined to a straightjacket and muzzle. He rocks back and forth, muttering nonsensical information to himself._

_He looks up at the bright lights shining above him, giving the room its pristine white appearance._

_A guard then walks up to outside of his cell, stopping at the door._

Guard: Lights out!

_The lights shut off, accompanied by a loud thud. It echoes across the cell block as the prison interior is left in darkness save for a dim light from the corridor._

_Moonfish stirs restlessly as he continues to sit in the middle of his darkened cell._

_He sharply turns his head at a sound of coming from the corner._

Moonfish: Who's there?!

_The room is quiet._

_Suddenly, a pair of menacing yellow eyes emerges from the dark, glaring directly at the villain._

_Moonfish stumbles back in surprise._

Moonfish: Who are you!?

_The shadow snarls and begins to approach him, engulfing the room in further darkness._

_He backs away in fear, desperately trying to escape._

_The shadow moves closer and closer towards him and Moonfish soon fights himself backed up against the padded cell wall._

_He braces for the imminent attack, his eyes shut tight and his pale teeth clenched._

_It never comes._

_Moonfish nervously opens his eyes and looks around his cell. The shadows are gone._

_He breathes a sigh of relief._

_The yellow eyes appear again, looming over him from behind._

_The shadow growls, alerting Moonfish to its presence._

_He looks up as terror takes a hold of him._

_He unleashes a blood-curdling and broken scream._

_Moonfish soon finds himself restrained on a hospital bed, a prison doctor and guard trying to keep him steady._

_He violently struggles against his restraints, eyes wildly darting around the room._

Moonfish: The shadow! Keep it away! Keep it away!

_The doctor injects Moonfish with a needle and he soon begins to fall into unconsciousness, his rantings and mumblings becoming fainter by the second._

Moonfish: The s-shadows… The dark… K-Keep it… away.

_The doctor turns to the prison guard._

Doctor: I've sedated him. He'll be out for a few hours but I'd like to keep him under observation for the next 24 hours.

Guard: What's up with him in the first place doc? He nearly bit my face off when we brought him up here. Not that he hasn't before, but this time? It seemed like he was afraid.

Doctor: I can't say for certain Shishikura but he seems to have developed a case of acute sciophobia.

Shishikura: Sciophobia? What's that?

Doctor: The fear of shadows.

_Later, Moonfish is once again confined to his cell, this time fully lit and standing out from the rest of the darkened prison._

_Shishikura and a fellow guard walk by._

_They peer inside the viewport to see Moonfish curled up in the corner of his room, rocking back and forth as he mumbles to himself. His eyes are fixated on the shadow cast by the bright light in the cell._

_Shishikura turns and looks at the other guard._

Shishikura: You know, I can't help but feel a little sorry for him. Imagine being scared of your own shadow.

_Back at the 1-A dorms, Fumikage Tokoyami lies in his bed, a single lightbulb shining above him. _

_He turns onto his side, intent on getting a good night's sleep._

* * *

**Peep at Your Own Peril!**

_The grounds of UA High School- Minoru Mineta is perched high up in a tree, several of his sticky spheres placed alongside the trunk as a makeshift ladder._

_He peers inside the window of one of the school's classrooms, a lecherous smile plastered on his face._

Mineta: Oh yeah baby, you blow on that… Yeah, nice and slow… That's it.

_Midnight, the R-rated Pro-Hero and teacher sits on her desk, blowing on a mug of tea._

Mineta: God, she's so hot!

_Midnight gets up from her desk as she excitedly greets a visitor, a man with a slender and dishevelled appearance. He is holding a greasy brown paper-bag, most likely containing food in it._

Mineta: Huh? Who's this guy she's with? Is that-!?

_Mineta recognises the man as Shouta Aizawa, the Pro-Hero Eraserhead and his homeroom teacher._

_Midnight wraps Mr Aizawa in a warm embrace, they smile at each other._

Mineta: What's Mr Aizawa doing with her? Are they together or something? Please say it's just friends with benefits.

_The two start to kiss passionately. Mineta is speechless._

Mineta: Oh my God! Wait 'til everyone hears about this!

_She eagerly pulls off Aizawa's scarf, casually giving him a seductive wink as she does so._

_She then begins to nibble at his neck, eliciting a pleased response from him. He responds by running his hands up and down her thigh._

_Mineta is intrigued; his expression is one of pure lust._

Mineta: Aw, yeah! If things continue like this, I'm gonna see Midnight get naked for sure!

_His expression then changes to one of disgust._

Mineta: But that means I'll see Mr Aizawa naked too! Ack!

_Midnight pushes Mr Aizawa onto the floor and out of Mineta's line of sight, much to his frustration._

_She then pounces on top of him._

Mineta: No, no, no! Don't go onto the floor! Stay up by the window! Press your body against the glass!

_There is suddenly a spray of red liquid across the walls much to his surprise._

Mineta: Woah! What's that? Is that blood!? What's going on in there!?

_Midnight resurfaces with the red substance all over her lips and staining her clothes. She wickedly smirks before wiping it off._

_Mineta looks on in horror._

Mineta: Midnight's a vampire! And she's killing Mr Aizawa! Oh my God!

_Midnight moves over to the window and closes the blinds, leaving Mineta shocked in _

Mineta: I-I gotta find the others!

_He quickly scales down the tree before dashing into the school yard in a panic._

_He soon finds himself coming across Katsuki Bakugo, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro and Tsuyu Asui._

_Mineta frantically runs up to them and tightly clings onto Kaminari's leg._

Kaminari: What the- Mineta!? The hell man!?

_Mineta begins to incoherently babble, tears of hysteria running down his face._

Mineta: G-guys! U-upstairs! M-Midnight and Mr Aizawa! E-everything w-was so sexy at first a-and then the b-blood and the- And the-!

_Bakugo looks at him in annoyance._

Bakugo: Oh no, please don't tell me he's gonna start mumbling like fucking Deku! Does anyone understand what the fuck he's saying!?

Mineta: G-guys, I-I'm serious! T-there's- T'there's!

_Tsuyu uses her tongue to slap Mineta in the head, loosening his grip on Kaminari and knocking him to the ground._

_SLAP._

_She gives him a blank stare as she helps him up._

Tsuyu: Sorry, I figured it would calm you down.

Jiro: Well, you weren't wrong.

_Kaminari looks at his friend in concern._

Kaminari: What's up man? You look like you've seen a ghost.

_Mineta looks at them in desperation with wide eyes._

Mineta: Midnight's a vampire!

_They all look at him in disbelief._

Bakugo: Are you fucking retarded? Vampires don't exist you moron!

Mineta: I swear! I was watching her from her classroom outside where she and Mr Aizawa were kissing! Then she bit into his neck and there was blood all over the place!

_Kaminari gasps in shock. Mineta sighs in relief, glad that someone believes him._

Kaminari: You saw Midnight and Mr Aizawa kiss!

_Jirou then raises her brow in suspicion._

Jiro: Wait, Midnight's classroom is on the second floor. How were you able to see them from outside?

_Mineta is quick to deflect._

Mineta: That's not important! The point is, I'm pretty sure she's killed him!

Jiro: You are aware of how dumb that sounds, right?

_Tsuyu shrugs her shoulders._

Tsuyu: You're overlooking one crucial detail Mineta. Midnight conducted the Sports Day Festival, outdoors. If she were a vampire she would have burnt into ash.

_Kaminari looks at her in confusion._

Kaminari: That's what happens when vampires are out in the sun? I thought they were supposed to sparkle or something?

_Jiro pinches the bridge o her nose in disdain._

Jiro: Kaminari, never say anything as stupid as that again, alright?

_Kaminari places a hand on Mineta's shoulders._

Kaminari: But Tsu does have a point. How about we all go up there and take a look.

Mineta: Are you crazy, she'll get us too!

_Bakugo scoffs._

Bakugo: I could take her! Tell that bitch to bring it on!

_They head up to Midnight's classroom. It's dark._

_Kaminari slowly opens the door before turning on the lights._

_He steps aside to show everyone the empty room._

_Bakugo scowls in annoyance._

Bakugo: There! The room's fucking empty! Thanks for wasting our time!

_He leaves. Meanwhile, Mineta pleads with the others._

Mineta: I know what I saw! I was sitting in that tree when she-

_Jiro rolls her eyes in exacerbation._

Jiro: Well there's your explanation! It's 35oC outside! The heat's probably making you see things!

Mineta: But I-!

_Kaminari shrugs his shoulders._

Kaminari: She's right man. When we head back to class and Mr Aizawa turns up, you'll see that everything's alright.

_The students return to class and sure enough, Mr Aizawa arrives._

_He walks up to the podium and begins to teach as normal._

Aizawa: Okay everyone, today we'll be doing a team exercise so get into groups of four.

_Mineta joins a group with Kaminari, Jiro and Tsuyu._

Kaminari: What did I tell you? Mr Aizawa's fine.

_An agitated Mineta points to the teacher in objection._

Mineta: Are you kidding me!? Look at him! Midnight's probably sucked all the blood from his body!

_Tsuyu casually interjects._

Tsuyu: He looks the same as he always does.

_Mineta grips his hair in mania._

Mineta: What if the reason he looks so tired all the time is because she's taken all the energy from him and made him an undead servant! I bet he always has that scarf on because it hides the bite marks on his neck!

_They look at him in concern._

Kaminari: Look Mineta, I think you're getting a bit too carried away with this. You need to calm down.

_Mineta snaps at him with certainty._

Mineta: No! I'm right and I'll prove it!

_He walks up to Mr Aizawa, who is now sitting at his desk, and pounces on him much to his teacher's surprise._

_Aizawa scowls at him._

Aizawa: Mineta! What the hell do you think you're doing!?

_Mineta frantically tries to pull off Mr Aizawa's scarf as everyone looks on in shock._

Mineta: I'm sorry sir! I'm sorry you've become a creature of the night! You're not yourself right now but I don't blame you! I'll find a way to stop her and fix everything, I promise!

_He continues to tug at the scarf as Aizawa struggles to pry the short boy off of him._

_Midnight walks into the classroom, oblivious to what's going on._

Midnight: Hey Shouta, you-

_She sees that Mineta is on top of Aizawa and shaking him like a maniac._

_She puts her hands on her hips and looks at the scene with displeasure._

Midnight: What's going on here?

_Mineta notices Midnight and scurries off of Aizawa to confront her._

Mineta: You! You did this! I won't let you get away with this you blood-sucking seductress!

_Mineta raises her eyebrow at him, trying to comprehend what she just heard._

Midnight: Excuse me?

_Mineta points at her with wild accusatory eyes._

Mineta: I know you're a vampire! I saw you suck on his neck in your classroom at lunch!

_Midnight stares at him in anger._

Midnight: You were spying on us!?

Mineta: That doesn't matter! I know what you are and I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!

_Mineta is picked up by Aizawa and turned around._

_He pulls down his scarf, revealing a red patch but no sign of the distinct two-fanged bite marks._

Aizawa: You care to redact your accusations Mineta?

_Mineta stares at the spot in confusion._

Mineta: Y-you're not bit? B-but I saw-

_Aizawa turns to address the class._

Aizawa: Though my love life is not any of your concern, I'd like to tell everyone in order to avoid further confusion. Ms Kayama and I have been dating for some time now. What Mineta saw was a private meeting between her and myself. She is not a vampire, I assure you.

_Mineta continues to stammer in disbelief. He turns to Midnight._

Mineta: B-but w-what about the blood! I saw it! Your face was covered in it!

Aizawa: I'm sure you saw the brown paper bag I was carrying as well. We were planning on having lunch together but we unfortunately burst a sauce packed by accident.

Mineta: B-but if it was an accident, why'd you keep going?

_Midnight simply shrugs._

Midnight: What can I say? I like it when things get… messy.

_Mineta smiles in embarrassment._

Mineta: Oh, I see.

Aizawa: Now that everything's cleared up, you'll have detention for the rest of the week for invasion of privacy Mineta.

_Mineta deflates whilst Kaminari smirks to himself._

Mineta: Aw, man.

Kaminari: I guess peeping on your teacher came back to bite you, huh?

_Everyone in the class begins to laugh._

_Midnight discreetly bears a pair of fangs as a sadistic smile spreads across her face._

* * *

**The End.**

**Did I scare you? Probably not. Even still, let me know what you thought by leaving a review as I greatly appreciate any feedback. I'm a big fan of horror movies so there's a few references so let me know if you spot any of those too.**

**This was fun to write and I hope everyone enjoyed. Thank you for reading.**

**Happy Halloween,**

**ScriptMaster77.**


End file.
